marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra Webb (Earth-616)
Madame Web When girlfriend Debra Whitman showed Peter Parker an advertisement for the psychic "Madame Web", he dismissed her as a fraud. But when a (very) hostile takeover of the Daily Globe left Spidey with only Madame Web as a possible clue, he paid her a visit personally. Using her psychic abilities, she gave Spider-Man enough clues to lead him to the criminals. Though Spider-Man was still skeptical of her abilities, they were erased when Madame Web called him at his Chelsea Street apartment with knowledge of his identity. Spider-Man contacted Madame Web when he learned of two people attempting assassination. While trying to stop them during a marathon she contacted him on a pay phone she told him there are two assassins by a water tower. Their target is politician Barney Wicker, presiding at the Finish Line, who they want to put out of the Congressional race. Spidey stops the assassins by tipping the water tower's roof onto them. Juggernaut Months later, Black Tom Cassidy sought to add her abilities to his criminal organization, and sent his friend Cain Marko, the Juggernaut, to retrieve her. Madame Web, foreseeing this, called on Spider-Man to help stop the Juggernaut. Despite Spider-Man's efforts, the Juggernaut succeeded in reaching Madame Web. When he lifted her up, he unknowingly removed her from an elaborate life-support system that had been keeping her alive. Finding her thus useless, Juggernaut dropped her and left. Madame Web, barely alive, was taken to the hospital.While Spider-Man visited her in the hospital, he discovered that the experience had left her with amnesia. Hobgoblin She helped Spider-Man battle the Hobgoblin when he was blackmailing various companies. Gathering of Five Cassandra attended the ceremony known as the Gathering of Five. The ritual with five arcane relics, where the people are granted either immense power or they pay the ultimate price. These relics, when brought together and the ritual performed, allow the five who posses them to be blessed or cursed with: power, knowledge, immortality, insanity and death. But the catch is that these powers doesn't seem what they are at first: what first seemed madness was in fact knowledge, what seemed power was madness and death seemed like immortality. Cassandra received "immortality", Norman Osborn , received "Insanity", Morris Maxwell received "Knowledge" and Gregory Herd received "Death" and Mattie Franklin was ranted the gift of power. Spider-Women Looking much younger, a rejuvenated Madame Web called upon Jessica Drew and Julia Carpenter, the first two Spider-Women, along with Martha Franklin, who had also taken part in the Gathering of the Five ritual, to aid her in subduing her granddaughter Charlotte Witter , who had become a third Spider-Woman at the hands of Doctor Octopus. Charlotte was defeated, but later siphoned Madame Web's telepathy, re-aging her in the process. With the help of Spider-Man and Franklin, Madame Web determined how to drain Charlotte's power, leaving Witter unconscious in a dormant state. Madame Web, now youthful again, performed psychic surgery to sever her link to Charlotte and removed Charlotte and Mattie's memories of Spider-Man's identity. Madame Web continued to assist Mattie during the rest of her time as Spider-Woman. The Spider-Women team eventually disbanded. Madame Web has since appeared elderly again, however she presumably has retained her immortality. Jessica Jones Jessica Jones met with Madame Web. She told her about the origin of Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin). Web explained that she had used her psychic abilities to help Mattie, but that she had lost contact with her, but as she talked with Jessica, she claimed to see Mattie again in a vision in which Jessica and Mattie fought to the death. As Jessica attempted to understand Web's prognostications, the old woman experienced a vision of Jessica's own tortured past. Jessica became enraged at the intrusion into her mind, and stormed out. Animal Villains She helped Spider-Man investigate the strange grouping of animal themed villains. She revealed that it was all part of a plan by Stegron to re-make New York into a prehistoric paradise with the help of a crystal from the arctic. Working together they stop his plans. She has also helped Peter speak with a comatose Aunt May after she was shot by one of the Kingpin's assassins. Grim Hunt Time later, Madame Web was captured by the Kravinoff family to help them to defeat Spider-Man and resurrect Kraven. With the involuntary help of her, Sasha, Ana and Alyosha Kravinoff killed Mattie Frankie (to resurrect Vladimir Kravinoff, the Grim Hunter). Then, the hunters killed Kaine, who was dressed as Spider-Man to save him, and used his blood to bring Kraven back to life, but due the ritual wasn't made with the blood of the true Parker, Kraven wouldn't die except if Spider-Man kills him. Angry because this failure, Sasha cut Madame Web's throat. In the last moment of her life, Cassandra transferred her powers to Julia Carpenter (the second Spider-Woman), leaving her the mantle of Madame Web. | Powers = * Madame Web possesses psychic abilities including telepathy, clairvoyance, and prescience. She can also perform astral projection and appear to others in spirit form. **'Telepathy': ability to read minds and project thoughts. **'Astral Projection:' ability to project her consciousness outside her body and travel **'Psychic Surgery:' ability to perform psychic surgery on others minds **'Mind Alteration:' generally affect the minds of those around her. **'Clairvoyance:' sensitivity to psychic energies in her environment allows her to see her immediate area and events taking place far away. **'Prescience:' ability to perceive aspects of the future *'Immortality:' After the Gathering of Five ceremony, she apparently has the gift of immortality. | Abilities = | Strength = Physically Weak, originally she was blind, and was dependent on her life support system for survival. | Weaknesses = * Paralysis: Madame Web is an invalid lacking most function in her limbs. Since the Gathering of the Five, her health had greatly improved and confined to a special chair. However her health appears to have declined again, as she has returned to her more elaborate chair. * Blind: Madame Web is visually impaired she cannot see through her eyes. She is able to compensate this by using her psychic powers. | Equipment = * Madame Web Wheelchair: formerly was resilient on a life-support system designed by her late husband. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Madame Web played a large role in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. * Madame Web is featured in Deadpool Roasts the Marvel Universe. | Trivia = | Links = Official Marvel Website Biography }} Category:Telepaths Category:Precogs Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Category:Astral Projection Category:Killed by Sasha Kravinoff Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blind Characters Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Grim Hunt casualties Category:Gathering of Five participants